


A Spaceship Full of Dinosaurs

by ladyarchaeopteryx



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarchaeopteryx/pseuds/ladyarchaeopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are watching the Doctor Who episode 'Dinosaurs on a Spaceship'.</p>
<p>This is... I don't know what this is. A teeny tiny little crack ficlet lol. Inspired by a conversation a friend and I had at work this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spaceship Full of Dinosaurs

"How can you stand to watch that?" Sherlock asked, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"How can you have something against Doctor Who?" John returned, shaking his head as he twisted around to look at the other. "A clever, manic alien. I would've thought you could relate."

"Oh, very amusing."

"This one's called 'Dinosaurs on a Spaceship'."

"Dinosaurs are extinct, John."

"Yes, Sherlock, thank you. I know that. It's science fiction. Could you either sit and watch or else keep quiet, please?"

"Even if we were able...to..."

"Sherlock?" John asked as his friend's eyes widened, and then narrowed at the television. John glanced back to it and abruptly sat forward.

"Is that Lestrade?" he managed.

"Of course not..." Sherlock replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Lestrade is on Doctor Who?"

"He looks ridiculous in that hat."

"How is he on Doctor Who?"

"It's almost as bad as the ear hat."

"Do you think Anderson and Donovan know?"

"And why is the ancient Egyptian speaking perfect English?"

"Hmm..."

"It doesn't make sense."

"Sherlock."

"I mean, why would anyone want to transport dinosaurs through _space_?"

" _Sherlock_."

"If someone discovered a planet that could sustain--"

"Sherlock!"

"What?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to watch Lestrade on Doctor Who."


End file.
